I'm Always Here- a Markimash fanfiction
by TJLove5181
Summary: Aaron (Yamimash) stayed near by Mark to make a play through together. As they're playing, Aaron gets a scare of his life. Thankfully, Mark is there to comfort him. Will things go further then so? Markimash Markiplier x Yamimash (if you don't like guys being together, then don't bother reading and/or leaving a review. Thanks!)


**Hey guys! This my first fanfiction and I'm making it a one-shot just to test it out. Leave a review if you want more. Enjoy! (It's really short. It's just a taste of what's in the future.)(P.S. If you don't like guy x guy, then don't read this. Your comment is not needed as an insult.)**

**I'm Always Here**

It was a dark night. Rain fell from the dull skies as Mark sat there, staring at the ceiling. His mind was going a million miles per hour, thinking about Aaron, still remembering their last play through together. They were playing a new scary game that just came out.

_**Late last night**_

_Aaron came to Mark's apartment. He was staying in a hotel nearby. They were recording a promised play through for their fans_.

"Okay, Mark," Aaron started, "I need you to stay by me at all times, got it?"

Mark followed behind. He was lost in deep thought, not hearing one thing Aaron said. _Oh Aaron, _Mark thought. He thought about his lovely blue eyes, the sway of blond, brownish hair, and his sweet, British voice. Whenever he spoke, Mark was swoon by his accent, even though he made fun of it. They were just meaningless taunts.

"Mark, Mark…..are you still there?"

Mark snapped back into reality, noticing that he's been out of it for the last 5 minutes. "Yeah, I'm still here." Mark said.

"Good. We need to pay attention here. Someone told me that there's a jump scare nearby, but I haven't seen it yet. Maybe they were lying to-"

Before he knew it, some strange, distorted, dark figure jumped out, made a terrifying screech, grabbed Aaron's person and tore him in shreds.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Aaron screamed in a death defining streak. He closed his laptop and tossed it away, letting out a stream of tears wetting his shirt as he whimpered. "Mark! Mark!" he yelled. Mark grabbed him and pulled him close. Aaron's shaking really bad. "Mark, is that you? Are you still there?"

Mark held him tighter. "I'm right here. I'm always here."

They sat there like that all night until Aaron had fallen to sleep. Mark didn't move because he was afraid that he would wake him up and plus, he didn't want to leave him there, especially after the scare of his lifetime.

He kissed Aaron on the head as he slept. The words are still playing over in his head.

_"I'm always hear."_

When the morning came, Aaron woke up still wrapped in Mark's arms. By this time, Mark was sound asleep. Aaron carefully slid himself out of Mark's hold and kissed him on the lips. Aaron felt the warmth and softness of Mark's lips and laid another kiss on his lips, licking them as he pulled away. He wanted to kiss them again, but he decided against it. He had to go, so he wrote a note and left.

A few hours later, Mark woke up seeing Aaron had left. He picked up the note off his table and read it. "_Thank you for conforting me in the time of need. I had to go because of a video I had to record later on. Anyways, thanks. (P.S. Your lips are soft and warm.)-Aaron." _Mark smiled as he got up and took a shower.

As he was taking a shower, he licked his lips to make them not so chap. He tasted a hint of tea. _The only person that had tea was Aaron _he thought. He remember the last sentence on the note, about his lips being soft and warm.

Only then did it dawn on him. _Wait, did he kissed me?_

This made Mark feel warm inside. He's been waiting for that to happen for some time. Unfortunately, he wasn't awake to indure it.

**So, how was that? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, it's a one-shot that's meant as a test subject. Please review. I might be making more in the future. **

**(Note: I do not own the names of Mark and Aaron. People were going on about how it's not right to use a Youtuber's real name. I know how intruding it is, but I do not own them. So yeah, just wanted to get it across.) **


End file.
